


【瀚冰】躲避病毒的第二天

by Drowning



Category: RPS, 瀚冰
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, 瀚冰 - Freeform, 诱受, 骑乘
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowning/pseuds/Drowning
Summary: 联文，《躲避病毒的第x天》PWP系列
Kudos: 22





	【瀚冰】躲避病毒的第二天

**Author's Note:**

> 联文，《躲避病毒的第x天》PWP系列

【瀚冰】躲避病毒的第二天  
关键词：诱受  
体位：骑乘  
吃完晚餐，高瀚宇系上围裙去洗碗，季肖冰靠在墙边看着他。昨天玩得太狠，到现在那个地方都有些不舒服，一想到这儿，季肖冰脸上又有点烧的慌，不过，两人确实都太忙了，很少有凑在一起的时候，更别说做爱了。  
作为成年人，生理需求还是需要纾解一下的。  
高瀚宇感受到季肖冰的视线，抬头问道：“干嘛盯着我看？”那语气太正经了，季肖冰挑了挑眉，没说话。  
他默不作声的绕过料理台，胸膛贴近高瀚宇的背，双手从围裙下探进衣服里，摸上高瀚宇肌理分明的小腹，手指抚过肌肉之间的沟壑，见对方还面不改色的洗着手里沾了油污的盘子，他将舌尖探出来舔了舔嘴唇，手向上移，食指状似无意的蹭过高瀚宇胸前的一点，对方终于不负所望，手一抖，瓷盘磕在水池上发出一声脆响，季肖冰“噗嗤”笑出声，温热的鼻息打在高瀚宇的后颈上，说不出的暧昧。  
人也逗完了，季肖冰收回捣乱的手，转身没事儿人一样走进了浴室，留下被撩拨的高瀚宇继续洗碗。  
等再出来时，客厅里正放着没完没了循环播放的春节晚会，高瀚宇把视线落在他身上，白色的浴袍裹着季肖冰的身体，被蒸汽熏过的皮肤泛着粉红。那道视线随着季肖冰的靠近越来越灼热，他垂下眼看到高瀚宇下身微微顶起来的一块，转头走到卧室又折回来，手里多了一把花花绿绿的避孕套。  
季肖冰把东西扔在沙发上，抬腿跨坐在高瀚宇的腿上摆腰蹭了蹭，成功引得男人呼吸一滞。高瀚宇抬头逆着光去看季肖冰，那张漂亮的脸慢慢压下来，两人呼吸纠缠着，却谁也没动作，高瀚宇听到一声轻笑，睁开眼又被季肖冰伸手捂住，随后温软的唇贴上来，含着他的下唇，撬开牙关，两舌交缠，发出淫靡的水声。  
视觉被剥夺，高瀚宇放在身体两侧的手探进浴袍下摆，摸上季肖冰光滑的大腿，有些粗糙的手掌一路摸到大腿根，在细腻的软肉上又掐又捏，惹得季肖冰塌下腰，本能的在高瀚宇身上蹭着下体。  
鼻尖萦绕的全是家里沐浴露的薄荷味儿，高瀚宇的舌头卷着季肖冰的纠缠，偏偏季肖冰又使坏，灵活的退出来，舌尖一触即分，非得让眼睛被捂住的高瀚宇仰着头伸出舌尖去寻他才舍得吻上那么一会儿。季肖冰坐着的地方，高瀚宇的性器明显比刚才烫上几分，他直起身子，拿开挡住高瀚宇视线的手，吻上他的眼皮，细碎的吻过眉心、高耸的山根和鼻尖，高瀚宇这才睁开眼睛去看季肖冰，客厅里的水晶灯映在视网膜上发出炫目的光彩，他不太适应的眯起眼睛，在一片模糊的光斑里看到季肖冰低垂的眼睫扇动，湿润的双唇含住他的唇珠，舌尖灵活的骚弄。  
这场前戏有点过于漫长了，高瀚宇想着。  
他伸手解开季肖冰浴袍的带子，入手一片温热细腻的肌肤，季肖冰里面没穿任何东西，高瀚宇的手从他光滑的背脊一路摸到臀缝，手指刺进穴口，温软湿滑的内壁包裹着他的手指，显然是事前先扩张好的状态，高瀚宇一想到季肖冰在浴室里自己扩张后穴的画面，下身涨得更疼了。  
“这么想被我操？”高瀚宇直接伸出三根手指在肉穴内翻搅，动作略显粗暴，季肖冰解开高瀚宇的睡衣扣子抬眼看他：“嗯…这是…正常生理需求。”他凑到高瀚宇胸口，舌尖舔过肌肉的纹理沟壑，顺着乳晕打圈，口腔裹住那粒凸起的肉球，细微被噬咬的痛楚传递过神经，男人的呼吸更加粗重了。高瀚宇把手指从后穴里抽出来，手掌拍在季肖冰的臀肉上发出清脆的响声，同电视里观众鼓掌的声音混在一起，有种别样的羞耻感。他脱掉碍事的裤子，季肖冰叼着一片避孕套用牙齿撕开，扶着高瀚宇高昂的性器套上去，他依旧跪坐在高瀚宇的腿上，被反复扩张的后穴很快就将整个性器吃了进去。他们很少用这个体位，季肖冰不太适应的动了动腰，高瀚宇闷哼一声，但看到对方还在打颤的胳膊，他还是一动不动的等着季肖冰适应。  
太深了。  
季肖冰有种要被顶穿了的错觉，他小心翼翼的动了几次，酥麻的快感很快就将那点不适驱散，他加快抬腰的速度，手掌按在高瀚宇的腹肌上，抬起下颌睨着高瀚宇的脸。高瀚宇一直没动作，他觉得比起这些，季肖冰这种难得一见的高傲诱人的神情更让他血脉喷张。  
“唔……”季肖冰直起身子，埋在体内的性器不知蹭到了哪里，引起一阵连绵不断的战栗，他这才觉出不对劲的地方，视线落在高瀚宇手旁那张被拆开的避孕套包装纸上，“凸点螺纹避孕套”这几个字让他耳根又红了几分。  
“嗯？怎么不继续了？”高瀚宇往上顶了顶胯，成功换来季肖冰几声呜咽，他也瞄到了那几个字，嘴角都快咧到耳根后面去了。  
做都做了，还怕什么情趣避孕套啊。  
季肖冰红着脸，没理会高瀚宇的调笑，他仰起头，抬腰摆胯，穿在身上的浴袍随着越来越大的动作幅度掉下来，领口半挂在他的前臂上，粉红色爬满了全身。高瀚宇终于舍得去碰季肖冰翘起的性器，前端透明的前列腺液流出来，顺着柱身淌到两人交合的地方，他用食指去揉弄那里，上方季肖冰的呻吟声忽然拔高，高瀚宇眯起眼睛看他，季肖冰线条优美的下颌线紧绷着，神情隐没在刺眼的灯光里，喘息从唇角不断逸出，那声音都要浪到他骨髓里了。  
像是不满于高瀚宇“不配合”，季肖冰一手撑在沙发靠背上，一手去牵高瀚宇还握着他性器的手，引着高瀚宇去亵玩那处，膝盖因为在沙发上反复摩擦蹭得一片绯红。  
“嗯……再快点…”季肖冰松开捉着高瀚宇的手，临近高潮，他屈起食指用牙齿咬住，眼睛里全是藏不住的春情。“啊…再快……嗯…操我…哥哥操我——”  
季肖冰大脑空白了十几秒，耳边最先传来的是自己粗重的喘息声，然后如潮水回笼般涌进来的是电视里春晚小品吵闹的声音。他瞳孔对焦了几次才看清近在咫尺的高瀚宇正饿狼般盯着他看，季肖冰紧张的伸出舌尖舔了舔唇，不知道沾了什么，味道有些发涩，他重新直起身子打算清理一下，撑在沙发靠背上的胳膊因为用力过大都变得僵硬，伸手去拿桌子上的餐巾纸时，才发现高瀚宇刚才为什么那样看着他了，斑斑点点的精液从小腹一路到达胸口，关键，都是他自己的，刚刚他舌尖沾到的不会也是……  
高瀚宇支起身子，扣住季肖冰的手腕把人拉近，两人的胸膛贴在一起，还没来得及擦掉的精液蹭在皮肤上，留下一片滑腻的水渍。“你故意的吧，勾引我？”高瀚宇的唇凑在季肖冰耳边，呼出的气息烫红了他的耳朵，“这个真不是……”季肖冰承认，这个之前才是勾引。他伸手把高瀚宇往后推了推，用卫生纸擦掉两人身上的东西，高瀚宇等他弄完了，又凑回去接了一个黏黏糊糊的吻，下身耸动起来。  
“呜…太深了…”季肖冰额头抵在高瀚宇的肩膀上蹭着，大腿根一阵颤抖，两人交合的地方，润滑液被反复挤压，打出一片白色的泡沫，体内被反复摩擦的腺体几近麻木，季肖冰双手无力的搭在高瀚宇的脖子上，仰起头去啄吻男人的侧脸，高瀚宇噙住那双唇，手掌在季肖冰屁股上拍了几下，复又揉搓起来，火热的后穴条件反射，愈发绞紧那根在体内横冲直撞的东西，连避孕套上凸起的胶粒都能清晰的感受到。  
“啊啊啊……”季肖冰弓起身体，痛苦又欢愉的呻吟声盖过了电视里男歌手的最后一个高音，高瀚宇一手扶着他的腰，一手去抚慰那根挺立的性器，指尖在铃口处戳刺，季肖冰被这轮疯狂的顶弄折腾得叫出了泣音，他捂住嘴，呻吟声变成隐忍的呜咽，无法再承受更多似的摇着脑袋，高瀚宇抬头看他染成绯色的眼眶，两人的脸凑的很近，季肖冰眨了眨眼，泪水砸在高瀚宇的脸颊上，划出一道亮晶晶的水痕。  
“哈啊……瀚宇…我快到了…”季肖冰的手贴上高瀚宇的侧颈，那里的动脉快速在他掌心下跳动，潮湿的发梢挡在他眼前，模糊了视线。“一起。”他听见高瀚宇这样说。  
“呜嗯……”最后一次缠绵的呻吟被吞在了唇齿之间，高瀚宇闭着眼睛感觉到季肖冰的身体猛的颤动了几次，掌心里顿时一片湿滑，他松开季肖冰被吻得红肿的唇，两人额头贴在一起，炽热的呼吸纠缠着，季肖冰甚至能隐隐感觉到埋在体内的性器又有变硬趋势。  
“我去洗澡。”季肖冰怕他还要来一次，急忙从高瀚宇身上翻下来，强忍着后穴仿佛失禁般流出的精液，一瘸一拐的往浴室走，“一起洗，我帮你。”高瀚宇从后面抱起他，手臂箍着他的腰，季肖冰双脚悬空，在他怀里扑腾：“我不要！”一起洗最后只会擦枪走火，他才不是傻子。  
“哼……再勾火试试？”季肖冰不知道自己撞到了高瀚宇哪里，身后人闷哼一声，呼吸明显粗重了几分。季肖冰僵着身子不敢动了，脚踝蹭到高瀚宇光裸的小腿上才发现这个流氓连裤子都没穿，抱着他遛鸟。  
浴室里的吸顶灯被打开，淅沥的水声下逐渐传出奇怪的喘息声，被遗忘的电视里开始播放曲目《难忘今宵》，沙发上却没有收听的观众……  
END


End file.
